A typical applicator device for a cosmetic use is for example of a pencil-like form, as for applying eye shadow, lipstick or the like, with the cosmetic material being in the form of a pasty stick. However, before actually purchasing an applicator device of that kind, a prospective purchaser may often wish to try out the applicator device, for example in order to choose a suitable color shade of cosmetic material. In view of the very wide range of different color shades which are generally offered in such applicator devices, it will be apparent that a large number of samples must be available to the public in order for potential purchasers to be able to try out cosmetics of different colors, in order to select the desired color. In the case of an applicator device of the usual size, that would involve a not inconsiderable amount of storage space for the sample devices, to cover the entire range of different colors and cosmetic materials.